


Under The Stars With You

by RollZero



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Married Couple, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: Zeno and Kaya have a little talk under the night sky while looking at the stars. Short drabble for Tumblr drabble challenge prompt.





	Under The Stars With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuvstarrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvstarrs/gifts).



> Tumblr Prompt #6 “things you said under the stars and in the grass” *Cracks knuckles* Ok here we go, this’ll probably be a short drabble but let’s see, first time for me writing Zeno X Kaya.

_“That one looks like a deer.”_  
   
 _“Oh that one looks like an apple!”_  
   
 _“And that one looks like a flower!”_  
   
 _“Ah! Kaya, look that one looks like a roasted chicken!”_  
   
Kaya giggled at her husband’s last couple of choice. “Zeno, every single one of yours has been food!”  
   
“Well I can’t help it, I just had Kaya’s wonderful meal just before, it must still be on my mind.” The Yellow Dragon smiled as took her hand. After dinner the couple had decided to spend the beautiful night out under the stars laying on the grass, a gentle breeze blew by but Zeno got worried when he felt a shiver from his wife. “Are you cold?”  
   
“I’m fine, just fine.” She giggled, but she was always a bad liar. She could be coughing up blood and still insist she was fine, she just didn’t want to worry him.  
   
The Ouryuu twisted his mouth at that, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her fragile frame against his. “Well I’m a bit cold so you can warm me up!” he said with a cheerful smile, nuzzling her face.  
   
“Zeno!” Kaya giggled as she squirmed a little as he kissed her cheek. They laughed and snuggled together until she had to catch her breath from a coughing fit.  
   
“ _Kaya… Are you ok?_ ” Zeno sat up, rubbing her back as he tried to lean in to kiss her, but was stopped by her hand at his lips.  
   
“I’m ok, it’ll pass.” She smiled warmly at him. “Zeno… Thank you for everything. I’ve never been happier than with you, but really I still think you’re pushing your luck that you still haven’t gotten sick from me yet…”  
   
“I told you, I won’t get sick.” Zeno said with a smile, reaching a hand to caress her cheek. She often said this and worried about when he’d touch or kiss her that one day he’d catch her illness, not knowing of his Yellow Dragon powers. “Haven’t you learned to trust me by now? Besides, in sickness and in health, right?” he reminded her of their marriage vows.  
   
“That’s hardly fair when I’m sick all the time.” Kaya chuckled and shook her head.  
   
The Yellow Dragon smirked. “And I’m always healthy, so it evens out, yes?”  
   
“That’s not how it works!” she giggled in response.  
   
“Well we’ll make our own rules then!” Zeno laughed, hugging her again and leaning her head on his shoulder. “… Really, it’s ok Kaya… Without you, I don’t know where I’d be right now…” he sadly looked up at the stars, thinking of his lost dragon brothers and the king he admired. “… I wonder if they see me down from heaven sometimes…” he muttered.  
   
 _“Hmmm?”_ Kaya blinked at that. “Who?” her husband never spoke of his past, and she usually didn’t press it. But she knew that the day they met he wanted to die, she always assumed it was because he lost someone close to him.  
   
“… Just some precious people I miss sometimes…” Zeno replied, keeping it vague.  
   
“… I’m sure they’d want you to be happy, Zeno.” Kaya replied with a warm smile. “Everyone returns to heaven one day, and you’ll see them again yourself. Of course with how I am, I’ll see them first and tell them all about how their friend was the most loving and caring person Kara has ever met, and when I meet your parents I’ll thank them for bringing Zeno into the world.”  
   
Zeno smiled sadly at that, yes Kaya would die long before him, and not because of her illness. It honestly seemed like he couldn’t die, considering the things that he did after his brothers passed on. His hand unconsciously ran over his necklace given to him by Hiryuu, wondering if Hiryuu had known this… “ _Kaya_ … I love you.”  
   
Kaya’s eyes shined as she leaned in to kiss him. “I love you too, Zeno.”


End file.
